


Dig Down Deep One-Shots

by Shining_star_rae



Series: Dig Down Deep (and drag up a mountain) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunk nights out, F/M, M/M, Random & Short, Shikamaru is on to Naruto and Sasuke, Tenten almost spills the beans, Tenten is not allowed to drink on missions ever, drunk conversations, that awkward moment when you're at a bar and see your teachers there, war hasn't happened yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_star_rae/pseuds/Shining_star_rae
Summary: “But, but, Sakura-“Ino paused, hiccupping. Sakura turned her soul searching stare from the female Hyuga to gaze at the long haired blonde. So pretty. “-hobbies are things that people do.”Shikamaru lowered his head onto his arms. “Ah, so it’s going to be Sasuke.”





	Dig Down Deep One-Shots

It’s about an hour after Tenten finds herself speaking about how amazing Neji is to the sensei’s (who she had spotted all entering together like some kind of yakuza group, which was absolutely adorable to her inebriated self) that she dwindles her speaking down until she’s blankly staring into space as the Jounin-sensei’s gave each other amused looks. Well, every one of them but Gai, who was having one of those parenting crisis’s.

“Tenten, are you-“

“Hey,” she interrupted, apparently not hearing his concerned voice. She turned a questioning look on all those seated at the table. “Why isn’t there any information on the Uzumaki clan?”

None of them moved, gazes suddenly hardened on her. A few tables down, Kiba shifted in his seat.

“Ne, what do you mean, Tenten-chan?”

“Kakashi-“Gai turned a warning look on his rival. Kakashi waved him off.

“Well, everyone was wondering about Naruto, cause you know, he’s an orphan. And it really isn’t all that special to be given a common clan’s last name if you were randomly just dropped off. Or no name at all. Originally I thought that was the case with him. But-“she blinked rapidly, collecting her thoughts “-When I was little, I liked to read a lot. Mostly history, and I came across a name…”

“Yes?” Anko prompted after the two minute pause.

“Er…” Tenten blinked uncertainly at them. “What was I saying?”

“Name. Uzumaki,” Anko supplies.

“Ah! Uzumaki Mito. That was her name, she was the wife of the first Hokage. Which I thought was really cool. It said she was a sealing master among sealing masters within her clan. SO-so the thing is, Senju’s are a pretty fuckin’ powerful clan. They can do all that crazy shit and fought against Uchiha’s which, I mean, no little feat. Well, Sasuke has little feet but I guess that doesn’t involve fighting abilities?” Her eyes went wide. “Unless size of feet indicate how good you are! Wow, what-“

“You were talking about the Senju and Uzumaki?” interjected Kakashi. Gai was doing his best not to fidget during his student’s interrogation.

“Oh right. Well, I mean, obviously the Senju are going to want the best of the best for their clan leader. And I’m only-only-er-only guessing here, but I’d say they were married before Konoha’s founding.”

“What does that have to do with Naruto?”

Tenten slammed her fist on the table.

“His name is Uzumaki! That has to be a powerful clan in order to send a bride to get freaky in the sheets with some dude who can grow plants out of his skull! No powerful clan is going to let some little runt of an orphan carry their _name. _So I went looking, I mean, I wasn’t the only one, but I’m talking about _my _research here and not anyone else’s. And I found out Naruto was born on the day of the Kyuubi Massacre. Now, everyone here knows he’s the jinjuriki-“

Only the visible twitch gave away any sign of them being startled.

Kiba was starting to make his way over.

“And everyone in the Konoha 12-it’s what we call ourselves in case you didn’t know-knows that his dad is-“

“Tenten! I’ve been looking all over for you!”

Tenten gave him a tiny glare. “Kiba, can you not see I’m in a very important conversation?”

“Sorry sorry, Neji’s moaning about missing you and how you’ve abandoned him or something like that, and I was sent to bring you back.” He gave a large smile, purposefully not looking at any of the sensei’s.

“Neji’s being a little bitch. He can wait. I was just about to tell them how all of us know Naruto’s dad is the fourth-“

Kiba slapped a hand over her mouth. “Nope, we don’t know that.”

The sensei’s were staring at the both of them.

“Yes we do. You even said you found out first. Out of all of us. Before Shikamaru! By a whole year!”

“Yes, but we didn’t actually say anything out loud,” he hissed.

Tenten froze and looked around at the older people around her, seemingly realizing just who she had been talking to. “Ah, welp…Shit. Take me away, dear Kiba. Before my idiotic self does more damage.”

At the point where she had unfroze, Kiba had already been half caring her away.

“Huh,” Anko says, leaning back with her drink. “We gonna mention your guys’ kids detective abilities to the Hokage?”

“We-“Kurenai begins, but Gai interjected with an uncharacteristically serious face.

“No. In fact, Tenten hardly said anything of interest the whole time she was here.”

“Hokage-sama will be upset if he hears anything.”

“Dad can deal,” Asuma shrugs, lighting a cigarette. “The kids were bound to find out at some point. Not like it’s too hard in any case.”

“Hmm. Interesting that Kiba was the first though.”

They look over at the table where Tenten is leaning heavily against Neji as she laughs. Kiba is muttering something to an angry looking Hinata, which is interesting in of its self, and the rest of the Konoha 12 are staring at an embarrassed Shikamaru.

“Huh,” Anko says, flicking her tongue, “What I wouldn’t give to be a fly on the wall for that conversation.”

5 Minutes earlier, on the other side of the bar

“I mean,” Ino began with a swing of her hands, “what even _is _his hobby?”

Sakura stared unfocusedly at the door Naruto had passed through not even moments ago, trying to think of an answer. Before, with all the lights and noise, it had been hard to focus on only one thing at a time, what with there being so many other _interesting_ objects to look at, but now she focused with the most resolute concentration only other drunks could match.

“Sasuke, probably,” she slurred. The pinkette giggled behind one hand as the other eight stare at her with wide, blinking eyes. Kiba gave a little chuckle, being the only completely sober person at the table (Lee had some extra training he had wanted to do), while Hinata made a face. _Ooh, I’ve never seen her get angry before_, Sakura titled her head, _I wonder what it’s like?_

“But, but, Sakura-“Ino paused, hiccupping. Sakura turned her soul searching stare from the female Hyuga to gaze at the long haired blonde. _So pretty._ “-hobbies are things that people _do."_

Shikamaru lowered his head onto his arms. “Ah, so it’s _going _to be Sasuke.”

Tenten, who seemed to find this topic fairly uninteresting beforehand, bursts into laughter. And then Ino and Sakura and everyone at the table stare at the Nara who seems to only just now be realizing what he said with a dawning look of horror, which is probably the most expressive Sakura has seen him in a long while, and Tenten is _still_ laughing, but now it’s coming out in short bursts as she slowly loses breath.

“I mean,” Kiba started, a ferocious grin on his face, “Where’s the lie?”

Tenten is now laughing so hard, she’s not even able to make a sound, and Neji seems to have no clue what to do with the shaking lump that is his girlfriend. Sakura turns to see what Hinata is making of the turn of events, but Hinata is already glaring angrily at them all.

“Naruto-kun would never! Sasuke and he have never even considered each other in that way!”

‘_Whoa, calm down, girlie,’_ Sakura means to say, but _why do her hands look so fucking far away?! _And instead all she manages is, “Holyshit, I think I’m wasted.”

Neji is now having to lean against Choji as Tenten’s laughter starts up again. Sakura is fairly certain the older girl won’t die, but she’s not sure because there’s been an increase of laughter related deaths this year. Which really goes to prove that laughter, is in fact, _not _the best medicine. She relays this to the group, and all of them except Choji agree.

**Author's Note:**

> The war has not yet happened, though the Konoha 9 are eighteen and Team Gai are nineteen. This is something I wrote a long time ago and found semi-amusing, so I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
